


dreaming of butterflies

by crossingwinter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, i'm not crying you're crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter
Summary: “Missandei?”There is silence on the other end of the line for another five, six, seven seconds.Then, “Grey?”





	dreaming of butterflies

The phone rings three times before someone picks it up. 

“Naath Butterfly Farm, how can I help you?” 

It takes Grey Worm about five seconds for his breath to come back into his lungs. 

That’s it, that’s her voice.

“Missandei?”

There is silence on the other end of the line for another five, six, seven seconds. 

Then, “Grey?”

-

Losing Missandei was one of those things that will haunt him for the rest of his life.  Special Ops meant holding his ground, meant keeping his eyes on target, but not knowing what became of her?  Well, there’s a special sort of hell for that.  

 _I’m not a fighter, I don’t know how to protect myself,_  she’d told him one sunless day.

 _I am a fighter.  I’ll protect you_ , he’d promised.

Not knowing if he’d kept his promise or broken it, not knowing if she was alive or dead, not knowing if he should have done something else, anything else, to keep her alive…

 _Be safe_ , he pleaded with his computer screen whenever he had a spare moment to try and find her. 

And then, one day, quite by accident, there are butterflies.

He rejects a promotion that’s offered him.  He doesn’t renew his contract.  He’d never thought much of going back to civilian life.  He’s been too shaped by war.  That’s what he is.

But Missandei made him think that maybe he wasn’t.  Maybe he wasn’t just a soldier, a cog in an endless war machine.

Maybe he was also a man.

-

He sees her again and it’s like something from a dream.  She’s surrounded by flowers and butterflies are fluttering in the air around her and he can’t look away from her.  She’s more beautiful than the sun shining after days and days of rain, more beautiful than the stars on a clear night, more beautiful than the full moon on a night for lovers.  

And then she smiles.

Grey Worm has seen death.  He’s seen blood, and gore, and fear, and pain.  He has known all of that, but there’s nothing in the world quite like seeing the lightness in Missandei’s eyes, the way they shine with unfallen tears and joy as she weaves her way through flowers and butterflies and throws her arms around him.  This was the way things were supposed to be--the two of them together like this, at the end of it all. 

He was tired of fighting for anything but her.  All he wanted was her lips pressing to his, her arms around his neck, the aroma of roses and peonies and lilies and lilacs, and the gentle fluttering of butterfly wings against his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> cry with me:
> 
> pillowfort: crossingwinter  
> twitter: crossing_winter


End file.
